1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansible watch bands, and is concerned in particular with an improved end connector assembly for coupling the ends of such bands to watches having watch cases molded from plastic materials such as for example ABS.
2l . Description of the Prior Art
The conventional expansible watch band typically includes a row of top links overlying a row of bottom links, with each bottom link being connected to two adjacent top links by pairs of U-shaped staples. Springs housed in the links coact with the staples to yieldably contract the band. The top and bottom links as well as the staples and springs are typically fabricated as metal stampings, and the top links are usually covered with decorative metallic top shells.
In the past, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,334 (Grosjean), such watch bands have been coupled to plastic watch cases by end connector assemblies employing both metallic and plastic components. Here, the metallic components are externally located to conform in appearance to the metallic band, and the plastic components are internally arranged to isolate the plastic watch case from damaging frictional contact with the metallic band and end connector components.
While this arrangement is generally satisfactory from the standpoint of structural integrity and wear resistance, it has certain styling drawbacks resulting from the stark visual contrast between the metallic band and the plastic watch case.
A uniform appearance can be achieved by applying a metal cap to the watchcase, but this eliminates the styling possibilities afforded by the wide color variations which are available with plastic materials.
In light of the foregoing, recent design proposals have focused more on conforming the appearance of the band to the plastic watch case. In addition to replacing the conventional metallic top shells with plastic top shells, this also requires a redesign of the end connector assembly in order to reverse the location of the metallic and plastic components, thereby placing the plastic component on the outside where it blends visually with the plastic watchcase and plastic top shells. The present invention is directed to this redesign of the end connector assembly.